Not A Titan
by Fire Wolf 2132
Summary: The power of the Titans is something that has broken the world of man. But now it has given birth to a new form of life. The future of the Earth, and the fate of mankind, now lies in the brink between salvation and destruction. (Planet Of The Apes Inspired AU)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. It is property of Hajime Isayama. The only things I will claim ownership over are my own ideas and characters presented here.**

**(Re-uploaded due to a few mistakes. Should be better now.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A fat duck went to the stream to get a drink. It bent over and filled itself with water. The duck then spent several moments simply standing in its place. It watched as other birds flew away. It relaxed its feet in the soft grass. It allowed the shining sun to warm it.

It was completely unaware of what laid behind it.

Suddenly, a a new figure emerged. A black wolf sprang up behind the duck. It bit down on its neck, killing it wolf kept its firm grip on the duck to pick it up. It then made its way back to the pack.

It walked past trees, through bushes, and on plain road. It headed back to its den. The sun was beginning its descent as the wolf neared its home.

The wolf was feeling proud. It had just been allowed on its first hunt. While it would have preferred an elk or a rabbit, the duck would suffice. Now just to get back and show...

**BAM! BAM!**

Suddenly, the wolf heard something from its home. It also heard its pack howling. But the howling was... painful.

The wolf slowed its approach home, and started moving more stealthily through the trees. He made sure sure to hide itself in any shadows it came across. When he reached the ledge before it's home, the wolf climbed down slowly and carefully, to avoid making noise.

Finally, it reached home, and saw its pack.

Or what remained of it.

Every wolf from the den was dead. The hunters, the females, and the Alpha. Even the pups were dead. Around them, two strange, two-legged creatures wearing skins were walking around. They were making noises at each other.

"Nice one Klein! You're aim's gotten better!" one skin-wearer told the other. The one that spoke had gray hair and sideburns, wearing a brown coat. The other one wore an ascot, and had short dark hair.

"Thanks Hugh. Let's get em up then" Klein said. He picked up one of the dead wolves. He then made his way towards a wagon parked not too far.

The black wolf could only watch what was happening. Its fear of the Skin-Wearers that had killed his pack stuck it to the spot. It had to escape quietly.

The duck still in its mouth, the wolf moved back as quietly and as quickly as it could. It was so focused on moving, it didn't notice the stick until until it had stepped on it. The sound alerted the Skin-Wearers.

"The hell was that?" Hugh questioned.

The shock caused the wolf to drop its duck. The Skin-Wearer saw it.

"There's another one! Klein! Get your ass over here!"

Klein returned, and the hunters aimed their guns where the wolf was.

So it ran.

It ran even faster when it heard the same sounds that killed its pack.

It ran even as it heard the Skin-Wearers make more and more loud noises.

It ran farther than it had ever run before.

It ran alone.

* * *

Within the forest, the wolf searched. It's eyes that scanned for only one thing- food. It had been ten days since it last had a meal. Without a pack to help it, the wolf was having little luck hunting. It couldn't go after large prey, not alone. But if it wanted to survive, he had to find something. A bird, a squirrel, anything it could catch and consume. And so it continued to move around the forest, hoping to find easy prey.

But nothing came up. It walked, and walked, and walked... not a worthy creature in sight.

He was about to give up, when he heard it.

From a distance, he could hear rumbles in the ground.

**THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!**

The wolf went towards the sound. It hid behind a tree, and saw it.

It was one of the Tall Ones. Creatures that walked aimlessly, seemingly having no goal. The wolf had no fear for this creature. Its kind never made any hostile move in the past towards itself or the pack. In fact, they never seemed to be hostile towards anything. They just walked around with stupid faces.

As the wolf was about to leave and continue it's search, it heard another sound.

Suddenly, two Skin-Wearers appeared from the air, both wearing green cloaks. How were they flying? Birds could only do that because they had wings. Although, the Skin-Wearers did have wing markings on them. Did that let them fly? The wolf was curious, so it decided to watch what would happen. It hid behind a tree to do so.

The Skin-Wearers flew around the Tall One, before one of them cut behind its neck. The Tall One fell dead from that strike.

"Good work Fennis" one Scout said to the other.

"Thanks. We should rejoin the others" was the reply. The two then flew off to find their comrades.

The wolf come out of it's hiding spot behind the tree. It walked over to the Tall One. It's flesh was already disintegrating, although the pace was rather slow. The wolf walked over to smell it. Was.. was it possible to eat a Tall One? The wolf had never tried, the Tall Ones were too large for it to intimidate, let alone kill. But now a dead one lay before him. There was no other creature around to steal the kill. And it was already hungry.

Not wanting to spend more time searching for another source of food, the wolf decided to taste the Tall Ones flesh. It had nothing to lose by doing so. The wolf walked over to its face, and tore a piece of skin from its cheek. It was rather soft now, and very hot. But to the wolf, the heat only added flavor to the meat. The wolf chewed it down and swallowed.

It then took another bite and did the same.

And another.

And another.

And another.

Soon, whatever flesh had not not been disintegrated, was now lying in the wolf's stomach. Feeling quite full, the wolf licked it's lips in satisfaction. Satisfaction that turned to pain a second later. Now the wolf's entire body was smoking. The pain it was feeling was unlike anything it had ever felt before.

It couldn't... It had to...

It ran.

It did not choose a direction. It had no plan. It simply ran from the pain, as far away as it could go.

* * *

Mikasa could do nothing but stare out the window. The clouds outside were gray. The trees obscuring the view were covered in fog.

She laid on the ground, hands tied behind her back. Her lip bloody from the strike she received from the man that killed her mother. Her entire body, unable to move from pure shock, laid on the floor like a rock.

"_It's cold_" was the only thought passing through her mind.

"Shit. What are we supposed to do with this kid?" the man in the green coat asked the one in blue.

"Don't you remember the plan?" blue asked. "We're selling her to the Capital. Fat Cats there will pay a hefty price for one like her."

"What makes you so sure?" green asked.

"She's an Asian. See, back in the day, humans used to have things called races. Asians, like her, are one such race" Blue explained. "Hell, she's probably the last asian left in the world. Almost feel bad for her." He then grinned. "Almost. We'll definitely get a good price for her."

"Asian, huh?" Green asked as he pushed Mikasa with his foot. "You know, her dad didn't look very Asian to me. Girl here is probably just a half-breed."

Blue frowned. "You don't get to talk about that. You're the one who killed the mother! She was the main target!"

"She attacked me! What was I supposed to do?!" Green defended.

Blue held up his hands. "Fine, fine. Let's not focus on that. Let's focus on waiting out this storm so we can get back to the city. After that we can sell the girl and be done with this."

"Sounds good to me" Green said. "Just wish..."

**Pound! Pound! Pound!**

Whatever green coat man was going to say was caught in his throat as something kept crashing into the door.

"What the hell is...?"

Once again, Green was interrupted as the door was shattered into pieces. From the splintered wood, came a wolf. A black wolf. One whose body was producing smoke. "Holy shit!" Green screamed as the wolf jumped on him, bringing his fangs down on his throat. A stream of blood pilled from the first bite. As the wolf dug it's teeth deeper, more blood came forth. Pressing its front legs on the mans chest, the wolf lifted its head. It tore out the mans throat as it did so.

"Jesus Christ!" Blue said as he tried to reach for his knife. But he was too slow.

Before he could reach, the wolf had run over, and used its head to bash him into the wall. There, the wolf stood on its hind legs, placing its front legs on his shoulders to pin the man to the wall.

Mikasa, having been out of it during the first mans death, turned in time to see the second death. Her empty eyes widened at the sight.

The wolf opened its mouth, wide enough to cover the mans face from his forehead to his chin.

Then it closed its mouth.

So much of the mans face was ripped off. His left eye was gone, the right scratched and bleeding. His nose was simply gone, as was the skin covering his teeth. The agony the man was in was palpable.

"**GAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" **he screamed. The wolf then showed mercy, by biting his neck. It crushed with all its might, snapping it. The wolf backed away, and the man fell to the ground, now a lifeless, ripped corpse.

For several moments, the wolf simply stood where it was. It did not attack Mikasa, nor did it move at all. It stayed in one spot, looking out at the window. The smoke, though present, was no longer as prevalent. Likewise, Mikasa made no movement as well. She laid on the floor, watching the wolfs still figure.

Then, the wolf moved its head. When it did, Mikasa was able to look into its eyes.

Golden amber meet stoney gray.

For almost a minute, they stared. Into each others eyes they looked. And through those doorways, they found saw a confused creature. Something was happening to it, if the smoke was any indication. It did not know what was happening. But it wasn't threatening. It was lost. It was scared.

"I won't hurt you" Mikasa said, speaking for the first time. "I don't think I can" she added, moving her hands in the binds.

The wolf seemed to react to this, moving closer to her. Mikasa felt a little apprehensive, until the wolf went around to be behind her. It bought its head down and bit on the rope. It started pulling and tugging, until it managed to break the binds.

Now free, Mikasa shuffled herself to her knees. The wolf put its nose to her chest, and helped lift her up.

"Are-are you a boy or a girl?" the small one asked.

The wolf began smelling her hair.

"I guess you're a boy."

Suddenly, another door opened.

"**What The Fuck**?!" a new man screamed as he looked into the room, and saw his two dead comrades. His eyes scanned the room, first falling the girl they had kidnapped. They settled on the wolf in the room.

"You!" the man screamed as he ran towards the wolf. The wolf was still surprised from the sudden entrance, and reacted too late when the man kicked the side of its head.

"You're the one that got away! I told the old man we should we should have chased you further!" the ascot wearing man said. "Look what you did!" he screamed, pointing at the corpses on the floor.

The wolf was about to get up, when the man pulled a knife from his back and jammed it into the center of the wolfs torso. The wolf howled from the pain, and the smoke started emanating from its body at a more rapid pace.

"What the hell?" the man said. "What sort of wolf...?"

He was cut short as Mikasa grabbed him by his neck. "No! Let him go! Stop hurting him!" she screamed.

"Little brat!" Klein yelled as he grabbed Mikasa's hair. He pulled her off of him, and threw her to the other side of the room. "Stay out of this!"

The wolf attempted to force itself up, but the man was ready. He pinned the wolfs legs to the ground with his knees, and used his left arm to pin the head. With his right arm, he twisted the knife. "You got away once. It won't happen again."

The wolf could only whimper from the pain. It was that whimper which stirred Mikasa. The wolf had saved her from her her kidnappers, and helped to free her. She couldn't let it die. She shouldn't!

She scanned for something, anything, she could use. And she saw it. An axe.

The same axe that killed her mother.

She picked up and readied herself. She was going to kill the man. She was going to kill the man. She was.. going to kill him.

Could she? Even with the axe, could she kill the man? She was only a child, and the mans friends had already killed her parents. Her parents were stronger than her, and they were killed. Could she actually do it?

"No. I can't do this" She muttered to herself. Her entire body was shaking. Fear was the only thing she could feel.

Then the wolf met her eyes again. Mikasa could see how he felt through his eyes. He was in pain, and just as scared as her. But he was going to keep struggling to survive until he took his last breath. He wanted to live, so he would fight.

What was her excuse?

Mikasa stopped shaking. Her entire body was under her control.

_Fight._

She had seen this before. The predator devouring the prey. But she had never cared. She was happy, just like any child.

_Fight._

But the world is a cruel place. It is a world that only allows for survivors.

**_Fight!_**

Mikasa strengthened her grip on the axe, splintering the handle. She broke herself into a sprint, her foot breaking into the floor.

"**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Mikasa charged to the man. He turned around just in time to see the axe lifted and swung into his head. It became wedged in his head, stopping in between his eyes. Eyes permanently trapped in shock. Mikasa pushed his dead body to the floor.

She kneeled over the wolf. He didn't look very well. His body had relaxed a bit now that the man was gone, but the knife was still in his torso.

"_What do I do?_" Mikasa wondered to herself. "_Do I take the knife out? But that might hurt him more. And if he starts bleeding..._"

Her train of thought was stopped by the sight of the wolf trying to reach the knife with its mouth. It seemed intent to pull it out itself.

In that case...

Mikasa grabbed the knife with both hands. The wolf turned its head to focus to her, and their met eyes.

"I promise. I only want help you" she said. She took a breath, and pulled out the knife.

The wolf spasmed and yelped from the pain.

"No, no, please calm down! I- I'll..." Mikasa stopped speaking as a large amount of smoke focused itself on the wound. Seconds later, the wound closed itself, and the blood disappeared.

It was like the stab had never occurred to begin with.

Both Mikasa and the wolf stared in shock. Neither knew how to explain what happened.

"You're not a normal wolf" Mikasa said as she rubbed the formerly wounded area. The wolf allowed this. "What are you?"

The wolf had no method of answering. Nor did it have any answers. But instead of priding, Mikasa gently touched the are where the wound had been. The wolf seemed anxious, but allowed it. "'Wolves are special creatures'. That's something that my... mother... used to... say" she said as she struggled with tears falling from her eyes and the lump forming in her throat. She lost her struggles, as she broke down in tears and sobbed into the wolfs fur. Its fur was still smoking, but somehow that just made him feel... warm.

She cried for her parents, people she loved who were now gone. She cried over her actions, because now she was a killer, even if she needed to survive. She cried from relief, because now it was over.

Suddenly, the wolf used its mouth to push Mikasa up. Once she was lifted, the wolf looked her in the face. Mikasa was about to ask what he was looking at, when he licked the side of her mouth, cleaning a drop of blood from an earlier strike. He saw another blood stain under her eye, likely spilled from the man she killed. He licked than one away as well. Mikasa just started at the wolf, unsure of how to respond.

"Mikasa! Are you here?" a young voice was heard from the empty door. It seemed to emanate from the hallway.

Upon hearing the voice, the wolf started panicking. It stood up immediately and started moving back. The smoke around its body was coming back at an accelerated rate.

"What's wrong? Are you scared?" Mikasa asked the wolf. "Don't be. I'm sure..."

The wolf ran up to and jumped out the window, cutting Mikasa off.

"No! Wait!" Mikasa yelled as she moved to the window. She looked out to see the wolf running away. Within seconds, he was gone within the trees. Tears started falling down her face again. "Don't leave. Please."

* * *

"You believe what the girl said?"

"Based on what on what I'm seeing, I kinda do."

The two Military Police looked at the scene. Two dead men with their throats torn, one of them with a shredded face. The third man had an axe lodged in his skull.

"Hard to believe a kid could do that" one soldier said, looking at the axe.

"That's true. But I'm having a harder time believing that stuff about the wolf" the other responded. "I mean, what kind of wolf would care enough about a kid to kill for it? And why just leave after its done? Doesn't make a whole lot of sense."

"Honestly man. In this screwed up world, why does anything do anything?"

Outside the cabin, night had fallen. Mikasa stood barefoot. Her face was neutral, giving no insight to the negative emotions swirling inside her. Before her, Grisha Yeager was scolding his son.

"Eren, I told you to wait at the base of the mountain. Why would you come here?"

"They were going to kill her! I had to do something!" Eren shouted. "If I had waited for the Military Police Brigade to arrive, it would have been too late! They'd be gone!"

"That's no excuse for being so reckless!" Grisha fiercely told his son. "You're lucky everything was over when you arrived. There's no telling what could have happened otherwise."

"Right. Because the wolf came here and saved her" Eren said, his voice laced with skepticism. "You don't actually believe that lie, do you dad?"

"**It's Not A Lie!**" Mikasa shouted at Eren, shocking him and Grisha. She looked at Eren with an angry gaze. "I'm not lying."

"I'm sure you're not Mikasa" Grisha calmly told her. He gave Eren a stern look with a clear message. _Don't push it_.

"It's just a little hard to believe. Wolves aren't known for saving children, you see."

"He saved me" Mikasa stated simply, leaving no room for argument. Her face returned to its empty state.

"Or course" Grisha said. In truth, he believed Mikasa. The evidence pointed to an animal killing two of the men. But he was curious. What would compel this wolf to attack them, while not making a move against Mikasa? Why would it go to the trouble of helping to free her?

But there was more. Mikasa had said that the wolfs body was emanating smoke. She said that a stab wound it had received had healed within seconds of the knife being pulled out. Those were powers known to Titans. Why would a wolf have them?

Grisha had a hypothesis as to why. If he was right, then it could spell trouble. He needed to find the wolf to make sure.

"Tell me Mikasa, do you know why he just ran off?" Grisha asked.

Suddenly, Mikasa's eyes became watery. "No. I..I don't..." She hung her head down as tears began falling.

Realizing that the child mattered more so than his questions, Grisha grabbed a blanket to wrap around her. "It's alright Mikasa. You're going to be alright."

"Why?" Mikasa said through silent cries. "Why did he leave?"

"I... Who can tell Mikasa?" Grisha said. Then he quickly added. "But everything has a reason. I'm sure he did too."

That seemed to calm Mikasa down. Slightly. The tears from her face were slowing down.

Eren walked over to the two of them. "Are you cold?" he asked Mikasa.

"Yes" she weakly answered. Eren walked straight to took of the red scarf he had been wearing, and wrapped it around Mikasa's head.

Mikasa looked at Eren in surprise. "It should help you keep warm" he told her.

"Thank you" she told Eren. She turned to Grisha. "Do you know where I'm going now?"

Grisha smiled. "With us of course."

Mikasa's eyes widened in shock. "Really? Are you sure it's alright?"

"Of course" Grisha assured as he leaned down to meet her at eyes level. "I was friends with your parents. I would sooner hang myself than let their daughter live alone."

Mikasa's eyes sprouted few new tears. But these weren't born from sadness. "Thank you, Dr. Yeager."

"Think nothing of it" Grisha said as he grabbed her hand and stood up. "We should get moving. It's only going to get darker, and you both need rest."

Eren joined his fathers side, and the trio made their way back to the city.

As they left, Mikasa took a glance towards the trees. She wondered what had happened to the wolf. She never even had a chance to thank him.

"_I hope he's alright_" Mikasa thought as she walked with Grisha and Eren towards her new home.

* * *

The wolf ran for miles and miles, gaining greater speed with every passing second. It had only gone to the wooden place in attempt to distract itself from the pain. Killing the two hostile Skin-Wearers had filled him with adrenaline that served to alleviate the pain. The smoking from its body had minimized.

And then there was the female.

Unlike with the other two Skin-Wearers, the wolf felt no hostility towards the small female. It was small and young, and had made no moves against it. It had laid still on the floor as the wolf killed the other two. There was also something interesting about this Skin-Wearer. When the two met eyes, the wolf felt drawn to her. Though he didn't know why.

And then the third attacker had arrived. It was one of the Skin-Wearers that had killed his pack. The wolf was distracted by the female, and reacted too late when he was kicked, ending up getting caught. If it wasn't for the girl, he would likely be dead. he was honestly surprised (and impressed) by how ruthless and effective of a killer she was. He had actually wanted to stay, to spend more time with her, but then that new voice came.

Something about it had caused his pain to return. Only this time it was worse. Before his skin and fur were the only things feeling burned. But not the pain was inside as well. His paws felt like they were being torn and stretched over and over again every passing second. His bones also felt like they were in a constant state of unnatural expansion. His skull felt as if something was trying to break out of it. His breathing became erratic, as it felt like his ribs were beginning to stab into his lungs. His spine felt like it was snapping in two.

He... he couldn't run anymore. The pain was too much. He was too tired.

He passed out, and fell on the grass. And as he laid there, his body began a metamorphosis.

* * *

**I'm going to be honest. I have no idea where the fuck this story came from in my mind. It just got stuck in my head, and I decided to write it down.**

**The ascot man I named Klein. I don't think that's his real name. I don't care either. He's just Klein to me. **

**As for the story, I don't really know how to explain it, so I'll just list my inspirations.**

**First is Godzilla, particularly the Legendary Monsterverse (can't wait for Godzilla vs Kong.)**

**Then there is the Planet of the Apes, specifically the Caesar story.**

**Next is Toothless from How To Train Your Dragon. I love his unique mix of adorable and badass, and will try to incorporate that. **

**Finally, the gods Xolotl from Aztec Mythology is my main inspiration for the main character himself. Check him out, he's a cool god.**

**Speaking of the wolf, his current age is about a year old at most. Just putting it out there. And no, he doesn't have a name. Yet. ****Still working on that. **

**Anyway, feel free to leave reviews or PM me. I love reading those. And if anyone wants to do fan art for this story, they are more than welcome to. Just let me see it.**

**Until next time. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. It is a property of Hajime Isayama. I only own my own ideas and characters displayed here.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wake up" Mikasa told the boy who was laid in bed. Said boy groggily opened his eyes.

"What's going on?" he lazily asked.

"You're mom wants you downstairs Eren. Breakfast is ready" she said.

"Tell her I'm not hungry. Just let me sleep" Eren said as he rolled back into bed. Mikasa became annoyed.

"I'm not your servant Eren. She asked me to get you out of bed" Mikasa said as she grabbed Eren's shoulder. She pulled back, dragging Eren off the bed. He fell to the floor on his back.

"Ow! What the hell Mikasa?!"

"Breakfast is downstairs" she said. "Don't keep everyone waiting."

Mikasa left Eren in his room, closing the door behind her.

"She's only been here a week, and she's already bossing me around" Eren muttered as he got himself ready. Once he was dressed, he made his way downstairs. Everyone else was already at the table, which was set up with plates of eggs.

"Finally joining us I see" Carla told her son. "It's a good thing i sent Mikasa after you. You might have slept until tomorrow otherwise."

"I was waking up" Eren grumbled.

"Don't grumble Eren" Grisha told his son, his eyes focused on his newspaper.

"Listen to your father dear, and eat your eggs" Carla said.

Grisha continued scrolling his eyes through the news.

"Anything?" Mikasa asked him. Grisha put the paper down.

"No Mikasa. No news on any wolves. I'm sorry" he told her.

Disappointed, Mikasa continued eating her eggs in silence. Carla turned a sympathetic eye to her.

"But don't worry" Grisha quickly added. "I'm sure something will pop up soon."

Mikasa offered a small smile, although she was still upset on the inside. She wanted to see the wolf again. Carla turned to Grisha with an annoyed look.

Suddenly, Carla spoke. "Eren? Mikasa? Why don't the two of you go and collect some firewood once you're done? We could use it tonight?"

"Sure thing Mom!" Eren said. Mikasa merely nodded. The two finished quickly afterwards, with Eren shoving his food down his throat.

Once the two had left, Carla turned to her husband. "What do you think you're doing?"

Grisha looked to his wife with a confused look. "What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"Mikasa" Carla clarified. "Why are you encouraging her wolf story?"

"Because I believe it" Grisha explained. "I was at the crime scene Carla. I looked inside the house. The evidence points to an animal having killed Mikasa's kidnappers. And since was the only person from that cabin who is still alive, she would know what animal it was."

Grisha decided to leave out the part about the axe in the last man's head. He didn't think anyone needed to be reminded about the fact that Mikasa had killed a man. Least of all Mikasa herself.

Carla took a breath. "Even if it was a wolf in that cabin, why would you encourage Mikasa to try and find it? It's an animal Grisha. It probably already forgot her and will hurt her it it sees her!"

Grisha remained calm. "That may hold truth, but I don't think that is the case with this wolf."

Carla gave her husband a confused look. "Why not?"

"The way Mikasa described it, this was a special wolf. And there is the fact that is spared her specifically. I don't think she would be in any danger if she found it."

Carla sighed. "I just don't want her to get hurt. The poor girl already lost her parents. I don't want to see her lose anymore."

Grisha nodded. "I understand. I'll do what I can to protect her."

"_And to figure out just what this wolf is_" Grisha thought to himself. "_If Mikasa is accurate, then it has powers similar to those of a Titan. What is it exactly? Is it capable of anything else? I need to find it to make sure."_

* * *

He woke up on the grass. Everything felt... different.

The wolf looked around. Everything seemed normal. The grass, the trees, the water. Everything looked the same.

But he didn't feel the same. His senses were all over the place. He was seeing, hearing, and smelling everything better than he had before, and none of it made sense. His back felt heavier. Everything was... fuzzy now.

The wolf decided to relax himself first. He had felt dizzy in the past. He had just needed rest then. So now he breathed slowly, let his body calm down.

Then he started getting up. His legs felt... sore. It was as if they were finally being used after years of neglect. He had trouble controlling them, finding it impossible to stop them from constantly spasming. He ended up falling back on the ground.

The wolf let out a puff. Why was he like this? Why couldn't he control himself?

The wolf had to get up. The idea of dying due to groggy legs was just too embarrassing.

He would focus on walking later. He just needed his legs to stabilize, then he could worry about that. He forced himself back up, and remained steady. He could do it. Just stay steady.

It worked.

Now just to take a step. One step. The wolf lifted its right front leg forward, and placed it down. It then did the same with it's other legs. Soon, it was strolling though the grass.

The wolfs legs felt stronger than they did before. Walking was easier than before as soon as the legs were stable.

Feeling thirsty, the wolf walked over to a stream to drink. It was within the reflection of the stream that changes could be seen.

The wolf was now much bigger than it had been before. Once, it stood about three feet tall and four feet across. Now it stood four feet tall and over six feet across. Its ears were now much longer, bearing a resemblance to those of a fox. The claws on its paws were now sharper, as well as slightly longer. The paws themselves were tougher. The tail was thicker and bushier. The wolfs fangs were now much sharper.

Now replenished, the wolf decided he should find some food.

So he set off deeper into the forest to commence its hunt.

* * *

The hunt was a disaster.

Once again, there was nothing.

Not a squirrel. Not a bird. Not a deer. Not even a damm mouse!

There was nothing. As the wolf continued walking through the bushes and trees, he couldn't find anything edible. At this point, the wolf would even consider eating another..

Tall One.

The wolf quickly rushed behind a tree to hide itself. Walking less than eight meters before him was another Tall One. It had the height, and stupid face, of any of it's kind.

The wolf thought through its situation. He was hungry, and the Tall One it had eaten before had been a rather tasty meal. He wouldn't mind eating another.

But there was a problem. How would he kill it? The Skin-Wearers from before had used flight and long shiny claws to kill it. He couldn't fly, and his claws weren't sharp or long enough. Neither were his fangs.

The wolf wouldn't be able to kill it. Not the way it was. It should go find something else.

The wolf turned to walk in the opposite direction of the Tall One. it would just walk away unharmed. Maybe it could find the...

...

...

The Tall Ones made large noises when they walked. The noises stopped.

The wolf turned to see the Tall One. Its face had crossed eyes and a loose tongue.

And it was looking straight at the wolf.

Suddenly, the Tall One completely changed direction and ran towards the wolf. The wolf, now fearful, turned and ran as far as it could. It's body was now moving faster than it was ever capable of doing so before.

But it wasn't enough.

The Tall One soon caught up. It bent over, and grabbed the wolf in its hand. The wolf snarled in defiance. It bit and tore into the Tall One's hands, hoping to make it drop him.

It had no effect. Not only did the wounds heal, but the Tall One had no reaction at all to the attacks. It's face was as stupid as ever.

The Tall One lifted its thumb, and began pressing it down on the wolf's head.

The force immediately broke the wolfs skull. Blood came pouting out of its nose, eyes, and mouth.

The Tall One moved it's thumb away. The wolfs eyes, though blood covered, could see the Tall One's mouth about to close in on him. For some reason, more Tall Ones were beginning to walk towards them.

The wolf had to find a way to escape. He still wanted to live. He wanted to find a new pack. If possible, he would like to find a mate. But more so, he wanted to see the young female again.

None of that mattered tot he Tall One. It threw the wolf into its mouth, and swallowed it quickly.

For several moments, the Tall One simply stood in its place.

Then a light began to shine it the Tall One's belly, and it exploded.

* * *

"Oi, Mikasa! Are you even looking for sticks?" Eren shouted.

"I already found some" Mikasa calmly responded, her eyes focused on the forest ahead of her. As proof, there was a large pile of wooden sticks next to her.

"Well find some more, why don't you?" Eren muttered sarcasically.

"All right" Mikasa said. Her response only frustrated Eren further.

"Why is she so good at everything? Why can't I be that good?" Eren angrily muttered to himself.

Mikasa had heard what he said, but paid it no mind. Her mind was not even truly focused on the task that Mrs. Yeager had given them, even as she continued to pick up sticks. The only thing she could think about was...

"**ARH-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

She heard it. Even Eren heard it. The sound of a wolf's howl.

"What was that?" Eren said, but Mikasa ignored him.

"It's him" she said to herself. She dropped the sticks she had picked up and ran straight towards the forest.

"Mikasa! Where are you going?" Eren shouted. But Mikasa ignored him. "Wait up!" he shouted as he ran after her.

"I_t's him! It has to be!_" Mikasa thought as she ran into the trees. Eren ran behind her.

* * *

Once again, the Wolf awoke with a hazy feeling.

He opened his eyes to steam. It covered the entire landscape, obscuring the view.

But unlike it's previous awakening, the wolf did not feel discombobulated. He instead felt renewed. He stood up quickly, and sniffed the air in an attempt to discern it's surroundings.

He smelled burning flesh. The fog of stream cleared up, and the wolf could see the source of the smell. There were giant corpses littered on the ground all around him. The smell was also coming from beneath the wolf. He looked down to see that it was standing on one such corpse.

What had happened? The wolf remembered being attacked by the Tall One. The Tall One had crushed his head. He was... eaten by it. But if that were the case, then how was he alive? Did the corpse he was standing on belong to the same Tall One?

.

.

A question for another time. There was free meal beneath him.

The body was disintegrating quickly, so the wolf would have to eat fast. He tore a bite into the flesh beneath him, and continued to do so for three more bites. Once the corpse was too destroyed to stand on, the wolf jumped off.

Contempt and full, the wolf began to walk towards the trees again. Perhaps this time he could without any...

"It's you" a voice said from behind the wolf. He turned to see a small Skin-Wearer. The same Skin-Wearer he had met in the cabin. She looked the same, and smelled the same. Only now there was a red thing around her neck. There was also a large smile on her face.

"I knew it. I knew you weren't gone" she said in joy. The wolf simply stood in his spot, his head the only thing facing the girl. It bore a confused look. The girl's smile was beginning to fade.

"It's me. Don't you remember me? You helped save me from the bad men" she said. She was getting concerned. What if the wolf didn't remember her? What would she do then?

What could she do?

Then, the wolf turned his entire body towards her. He began taking slow steps towards her. He was getting closer. In mere moments, they would be close enough for Mikasa to be able to touch him. She would be able to...

"Oi! Mikasa! Why the hell did you run so...?" Eren shouted behind her. He stopped mid-sentence when he caught sight of the wolf. He was frozen in spot, fear coursing though his body.

"Mikasa, there is a wolf here" he told Mikasa.

"I know. Don't do anything. Just stay there" Mikasa said. This surprised Eren. "I'll deal with it."

"Deal with it? How are you going to deal with a wolf?!" Eren shouted angrily. "You're not invincible you know! You can't do everything!"

"I know" Mikasa said back, her voice infuriated. "He won't hurt me, just stay put. I'll be fine."

"Be fine? Mikasa we have to go. Now!" Eren nearly shouted as he went to grab Mikasa's arm.

The instant he grabbed the wolf started snarling. Eren was paralyzed by his terror. The wolf continued growling, baring it's fangs for the two to see. But his eyes were only focused on one of them.

The wolf started walking towards them. Slowly, as if daring either of them to run. But Mikasa had no intentions of moving, and Eren couldn't.

The wolf stepped closer and closer, drool dripping from his sharp and shiny fangs. His amber eyes focused solely on Eren.

He seemed ready to lunge at him, until Mikasa moved directly in front of him. The wolf's face instantly changed from angry to confused. He tried moving past her, but Mikasa wouldn't let him. His face became that of a lost puppy.

"No. You can't kill him" Mikasa sternly told the wolf. "I'll leave and never come back if you do."

The wolf let out a startled whine when it heard that.

"_What's going on?_" Eren wondered as he watched the scene unfold. Why was the wolf listening to Mikasa. It was almost acting like her dog. "_Wait, is this the wolf she was talking about?_"

Mikasa held out her hand in front of her. The palm was directly in front of the wolfs face.

"No one is going to hurt us. Especially not him" Mikasa told the wolf. Eren was surprised at her voice. It wasn't it's usual cold, detached tone. It sounder friendlier, even warmer than he had ever heard it before. "We're safe. There's no danger."

The wolf seemed to understand Mikasa's words, as it immediately calmed down. It even sat down, letting it's tongue stick out while breathing.

Eren was finally able to breath. Now he could just grab Mikasa and they could... What is she doing?!

Mikasa was getting closer to the wolf. Her hand was still outstretched, aimed directly for the wolfs face. Eren was nervous, sweat beginning to leak from behind his neck. What was Mikasa doing? Did she want the thing to kill her.

But the wolf didn't move.

It stayed in its spot as Mikasa inched closer. In fact, it seemed to be waiting for Mikasa to get closer.

When Mikasa's hand was merely an inch away from his face, the wolf leaned its own head forward, letting Mikasa touch his head.

For several moments, the two stayed as they were. The wolf laid still as Mikasa's palm rested between his eyes. Then the wolf moved. He rested his head on Mikasa's shoulder, nuzzling her back. Mikasa responded by wrapping her arms around the wolf, pressing herself into his fur. Tears of joy were slipping from her eyes.

Eren stood in his spot. "_What the hell is going on?_"

* * *

Hannes and his three of his pals were enjoying themselves quite a bit. They had their game set up on a barrel, and plenty of drinks for the lot of them. Even though they were supposed to be guarding the entrance to the walls, who would want to work on a day as fine as this?

"Any one else wondering what's taking those kids so long? They left a while ago" Hannes asked his buddies.

"Eh, probably Eren struggling to keep up with Mikasa. He's probably already turned it into a competition" one of them said. That earned a chuckle out of all of them. One responded. "Yeah, it's only been a week, and I already got a feeling that it's going to be a regular thing."

"You're probably right. On both counts. They should be fine" Hannes admitted. "Now lets get back to..."

"Hey! Mr. Hannes!" a voice shouted in the distance. All the men recognized that voice.

"Well speak of the devil" Hannes said. He turned to see them. "Hey Eren, did you finally manage to...?"

Hannes had his thought process derailed when he saw who, and what, was heading towards him. Eren and Mikasa were coming nearer, same as usual. Only this time Mikasa seemed happier than usual, sporting a small smile. Eren had a confused and frustrated face, unusual considering his typically determined demeanor.

Also, there was a very large, black-furred wolf following them.

The wolf was composed, and followed them as if it were their dog. It made no violent moves towards anyone.

The Garrison men were shocked to their spots. They were entirely unsure of how to act. They only knew one thing. They had to protect the kids.

Hannes picked up his rifle, and his men scrambled to do the same.

"Eren! Mikasa! Look out! There's a wolf behind both of you!" Hannes shouted as he aimed his gun. The trio stopped just before the entrance.

"Don't shoot!" Mikasa shouted as she took a defensive pose in front of the wolf, who was bearing a confused look.

"Mr. Hannes! Please calm down! The wolf isn't going to harm anyone!" Eren said. He turned to Mikasa. "Show them."

Mikasa abandoned her defensive pose and walked towards the wolf.

"Mikasa! Don't, that thing will attack you!" Hannes yelled. He was ignored.

Mikasa began scratching the wolf's chin. The wolf responded by releasing a pleasured whine, and by having it's tail. It started licking Mikasa's face, making her smile.

Hannes was stunned. Why was a wolf, a predator known for attacking people, being so affectionate with a little girl? It didn't make any sense.

Eren looked straight at Hannes.

"Could you go get my father? Please?"

* * *

Grisha was reviewing his notes in the basement.

"_Everything seems right_" he thought as he reviewed his journals. "Soon the day will come when I will have to show this to Eren" he said to himself. The thought of showing his son the true, desperate state of the world bought him no joy.

But he has no choice. His mission had started years ago, and he had to see it through. He had lost too much to let it all go in smoke.

He placed his journals back in their secret compartment when he heard the knocking above. He quickly finished hiding the journals and made his way out. The first sight to greet him upon leaving the basement was his wife.

"There's a soldier at the door, dear. They say they need us" Carla told him. She looked worried.

"Is something wrong?" Grisha asked.

"I'm not sure. We should go make sure" Carla said.

The two went to the door, where a Garrison soldier was standing. He was one the men who usually worked with Hannes, if Grisha remembered correctly. He straightened himself upon seeing them.

"Dr. Yeager. Mrs. Yeager. I need you both to come with me. There is a situation with your children" he told them.

"Our children? Did something happen?!" Carla asked in panic.

"No ma'am. Your children are perfectly fine. It's just that... well..." The soldier seemed to be struggling to find a word. "You should just come and see" he finally said.

So Grisha and Carla followed the soldier through the city. It took a little while, but he lead them both to the entrance gate of the wall.

He paused his walk to turn to them. "I should warn you both right now. What you are about to see may surprise you. But as I said before, your children are not in danger, so you should both remain calm. Understood?"

Grisha and Carla exchanged anxious looks, but nodded to the soldier.

He then led them to his captain, Hannes.

"Hannes, what is going on?" Grisha asked.

Hannes turned to the doctor. "Nothing dangerous, I assure you." He looked outside the gate. "You can come here now Eren" he said.

Eren walked past the gate and came up to his parents. His mother instantly wrapped her son in a tight hug.

"Eren! I'm so happy you're alright! You had me worried!" Carla told him.

"I'm fine Mom! Get off!" Eren said a she struggled out of his mothers grip. He continued when he was released. "The problem isn't me. It's Mikasa."

"Mikasa? What do you mean?" Grisha asked.

"Well. I wouldn't say it's a _problem_ per say" Hannes said while rubbing the back of his head. He turned to Grisha. "You should take a look."

Hannes directed the Yeagers to the other side of the gate. It was there that Grisha and Carla received a sight. It was... not what they were expecting.

Mikasa was sitting down on the ground. On her lap laid the head of the largest (and only) wolf Grisha had ever seen. Its fur was as dark as night, with claws and teeth that seemed like they could tear flesh like paper.

Mikasa began scratching the wolf's head. It waged its tail and panted from the pleasure. It resembled a very large, and potentially very dangerous, dog enjoying time with its owner.

Mikasa looked up to her adoptive parents. "Dr. Yeager. Mrs. Yeager. This is the wolf I told you about. The one that saved me."

She went back to scratching the wolf, a smile etched on her face. When she began scratching its belly, the wolf let out a playful whine.

"I see" was the only response that Grisha could utter. How else could he react to seeing his adoptive daughter playing with a large predator like a puppy?

Carla, on the other hand, was too stunned, and frightened, to be able to say much of anything.

Mikasa looked up at them again.

"Can I keep him?"

* * *

**So that's it for this chapter. Either next chapter or the one after will be a jump to the Fall of Wall Maria. I have plans for that.**

**And if you guys want to give me name suggestions for the wolf, I'm open to them. I do have an idea myself set, but I would like to hear some opinions. Just keep in mind, I'm thinking of having him be given a Japanese name.**

**Also, in case I didn't make it clear, he is currently about the size of a Direwolf.**

**In the meantime, feel free to read on any of the other things I've written so far. If you guys have any opinions, make sure to leave them in the reviews. **

**Until next time!**


End file.
